


Flirty Dinner

by Merfilly



Series: October 2018 Random Fic Bits [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Quinlan has ideas.





	Flirty Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gabriel4Sam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/gifts).



Quinlan looked over at his companion of the evening and winked. Obi-Wan shook his head, just slightly, but that just meant Quinlan was more direct, putting a hand on his thigh under the table.

Obi-Wan tried to ignore the wandering hand, paying attention to the conversation going on between Master Tholme and Master Qui-Gon. Quinlan was undeterred, sliding his hand ever higher on the thigh, counting on their masters to stay focused on each other.

"Master," Obi-Wan began in a pause, knowing he had to deal with this. "Dinner was wonderful, but could Quinlan and I be excused?"

"Certainly," came the answer, enforced by Tholme nodding, and the pair of padawans escaped for other quarters.

"You're incorrigible!" Obi-Wan chastised his friend.

"And you love it."


End file.
